OOS 45
Notunoth 19-20 (exact date uncertain), as the party travels on the cloud manta from Oceanside on the way to the Mirage Temple. OOS 46 occurs midway through. It occurred during session 22. Transcript One of the nights on the way to the mirage temple, when the group has settled in to camp for the night Vale: vale has been quietly reading, she looks to kiono to see what she is doing currently Kiono: Kiono is sitting with some loose pieces of paper, using her journal as a hard surface to write on. Vale: vale approaches her without a word and sits next to her, still holding her book without skipping a beat, she goes back to reading Kiono: Kiono glances at Vale, curious, but otherwise does not initiate conversation with her. After a moment of half-looking in Vale's direction, perhaps expecting some interaction, she will return to her work. Vale: reaches out to touch the halberd thinks at the halberd "do you have a name other than kiono." she is still looking at her book Veggrek: Veggrek gets up, walks over, and sits next to Vale on the other side. Kiono: Kiono keeps working in silence for a long moment, sighs and stops working, but takes another moment before responding softly, "No." Vale: Insight Kiono: to be telling the truth Vale: thinks at the halberd "are you certain you have no idea why kitano is after you." Veggrek: Veggrek peers past Vale at Kiono, then gets up and returns to his previous spot. Kiono: She nods. Vale: thinks at the halberd "can i write on your paper." Kiono: Kiono glances at Vale in curiosity, then shuffles through her loose paper to find a blank sheet. She offers it to Vale, along with one of her spare pencils. She returns to her work once she has handed them off. Vale: vale writes on the paper, Do you know who Enooto is? passes it to kiono Kiono: Kiono reads the paper, frowns at it, and scribbles on the page, What is the context for this name? Returns the note. We're in school, passing notes. Doggone. Vale: vale writes, Donjon. probably irrelevant, but her handwriting is freaking stellar Kiono: She writes back. "It was my body, my memories. I am aware of her." Vale: writes back, Tell me about them. Kiono: Kiono's handwriting started out somewhat scribbled, but has transitioned into more clear, precise writing. Enooto was my instructor until I left. She is the village elder. Vale: vale contemplates a moment after reading, then writes back, Enooto. She is cooperating with Kitano? What did she instruct you in? Might we encounter her? Kiono: Yes. Everything. Unlikely. Vale: Why have you not mentioned her? Kiono: I consider her irrelevant to the situation. Her magic cannot help find me unless she is already near me, and she is unlikely to leave. Vale: Given the circumstances, isn't it better to be safe than sorry? Kiono: You now have more information concerning who she is. What difference will this information make to how you act from here on? Vale: It is unlikely to encounter Enooto. It was also unlikely to encounter Kitano in Oceanside. Kiono: And what will you do differently now that you have more information concerning who she is? Vale: For one thing, I will know she is a magic caster after you if she does make an appearance. Kiono: As I would explain if she did make an appearance. She knows Counterspell. Vale: As you would explain if you were present. Assuming I am not alone in an alley when she appears. vale subconsciously cradles her hand again after passing the note back Kiono: Kiono is silent for a long moment, the paper in one hand as she looks at it. There is a noticeable shift in her handwriting when she responds. It's not quite messy, but not the neat writing it was before. Of course. And what else do you find relevant, so I might inform you of those things? Vale: Why is it you do not wish to share these things? Kiono: They seem irrelevant. Irrelevant information muddies the waters, causes panic. Vale: vale does not respond right away, she is contemplative for a bit Information is powerful. You have information that benefits you; perhaps you see it as irrelevant, but consider this. It provides you context and potentially can give you an advantage in certain circumstances. What is unknown is dangerous and can cause just as much, if not more, panic. Sharing this type of information creates a benefit for yourself and those you entrust with it. Kiono: Kiono spends some time reading the message, then rereads the entire page at least once. She begins writing her response. Out loud, however, she says, loud enough that the others can hear as well, "Enooto was my instructor. She is a wizard. Among her spells that I am aware of is Counterspell. As village elder, she is... in charge. It was she who conspired with Kitano against me. I do not expect her to leave the village, and even without her, Kitano can easily acquire the magic he desires through force. Kitano is... captain of the guard, for lack of a better description. Concludion, the other man at the gate, is also under his employ, but seems to have sided with me rather than Kitano. Last I heard from him, he had 'followed us' to Taapletwog in an attempt to mislead Kitano. This was shortly after Kitano found us in Oceanside, so I'm sure that will change shortly. I assume the rest of the guards are still loyal to Kitano. I do not know why they decided I would be better use to them dead." She looks at Vale and hands her the paper back. "What other information would you like to assist in the matter?" Kiono has underlined the last two sentences that Vale wrote, then she has written, "What caused the shift to Vale?" Veggrek: Veggrek jumps, taken off guard and having by now fully accepted his absence from the conversation. Vale: vale sits there, eyes wide, but "corrects" her face when she realizes it Kiono: Kiono sits patiently. Vale: "do you suspect any motivations for why concludion would side with you over kitano." she glances down at the paper, but does not write a response right away, as talking, thinking, and writing at the same time is not the easiest lol Kiono: Completely devoid of emotion, "If Kitano finds out what he's done, he will turn against me. Not maliciously; it is simply a fact. Until then, I have every confidence he will remain... loyal to me, for lack of a better phrase." Vale: "what does remaining loyal to you entail. how are you in contact with him." Kiono: "I am uncertain. The extent of his.. loyalty was not discussed. It did not seem relevant at the time. I contacted him via Sending at one point in Oceanside." Vale: "when specifically." Kiono: Kiono looks at Vale, angry. "Do not insinuate that he has betrayed me. He has not." Veggrek: "Is-- is she?" Vale: "i've not intended to insinuate anything." interesting. Kiono: "It was the ninth," she says after a long moment, some lingering anger in her voice, but not as prominent. Veggrek: "See, it's okay, we're all on the same side..." Vale: "what would you do if, hypothetically, he appeared before you now." "no, nevermind." Kiono: "There are too many variables to provide an answer to that anyway." Vale: "enooto. kitano. concludion. are there any other names we should know of that may be involved in this." Kiono: "Would you like the name of every single person who lived in the village? Several gods have become involved. You are all involved. The Burnetts, Edger, everyone we have encountered in Alibrook, Mudwall, Dunkelschwein, Oceanside. By coming in contact with me, every person becomes potentially involved. It's why you fear for your family and friends at home. The guide who provides my dreams is involved, too." She sighs, clearly flustered by the conversation and suddenly realizing how many people she's put at risk by traveling so far. "Nobody else comes to mind that would be directly involved, no." Vale: vale nods "do you think this could have anything to do with your ritual training and resurrecting the god." Kiono: "I don't see how it could." Vale: "how is the guide who provides your dreams involved." Kiono: "They provide the dreams." Vale: "so merely by providing the warning you received regarding kitano?" Kiono: "Yes." Ondo: Ondo was present to hear what was going on, but is still trying to process it while he unpacks the Xelbari brand pizza he ordered in confusion. "So... Um... Alright, I am not sure if I have much to contribute to this conversation, but first is everything... okay?" Kiono: "In what capacity?" Ondo: "I don't know. I have a sensor installed that goes off when things are emotionally or socially tense. I do not know how to use it." Kiono: Confused staring. Ondo: "Anyhow, secondly there was something I was curious about." Kiono: Kiono shifts from confused to cautiously curious. Mostly. She's still confused. Vale: while ondo is asking kiono these questions, vale is still listening, but she takes this opportunity to look down at the paper again. she sighs, then writes a response, but does not pass it to kiono while attention is on her. Ondo: "In your time at the village - you were trapped there learning the ritual by force? Is that what happened?" Ondo also sounds cautious, and confused. "You do not have to answer if... it is an uncomfortable topic." Kiono: Kiono takes a long moment to process the question, then frowns. "In a fashion. The... ritual training was... required. Not learning was... not an option." Vale: vale, thinking at the halberd "how does being imprisoned in a temple fit in." Ondo: "I see. The reason I ask was, you used to describe yourself as a prisoner of the temple, but I was not sure if that changed with regaining some memories." Kiono: She pauses for another moment, staring now at the papers in her lap. "I-I was inclined to... to learn the... the rituals... It was not until..... after.... I left that I... decided not to... actually perform the rituals as intended..." She looks up at the group. "I-it was my... my home. The... the temple was... where my lessons were. You can... you can see what happens when I leave..." Vale: Insight Gloom: hard to read. Ondo: "It was... your home that was also a prison?" Ondo tilts his head at Kiono. He tilts it even farther at Vale touching the halberd. Kiono: "Can a... a home not also be a prison...?" Vale: ah. deflecting. Ondo: "I didn't think so, but I do not know very much." Vale: "to your knowledge, what languages does kitano know." Kiono: "Common, obviously. Celestial, Draconic, and Undercommon," she adds with some mild annoyance at '''something' after a moment.'' "Perhaps more. It wouldn't surprise me." Ondo: Ondo smacks a fist down on his palm. "Ah ha! I bet that's how he gets along with that drow." "Ah. Aside from, you know, mutually wanting to kill us I suppose." Kiono: Deadpan. "I suppose." Ondo: Ondo is silent and doesn't know what to say for a bit. "...Pizza?" he offers. Kiono: "......wh-- ....no, thank you..." Quietly, "I-if.... if that's... if that's everything, I would... like to get back to... my work..." Vale: “okay.” “i am certain i will have more questions later.” Kiono: "I'm sure," she says to her papers. Vale: thinking to the halberd, looking away ''“let me know if i.......cross any lines.” Kiono: ''There is a long pause before Kiono glances at Vale. She says nothing, indicates nothing, simply looks at her, then looks back at her work. Ondo: 'What just happened?' thinks Ondo. Ondo: you see Vale surreptitiously touch the halberd, and then Kiono looks at her a little bit later. Ondo: Ondo glances between them. "Ah, I think I know what's going on here." Vale: vale looks up from her book at ondo with a slight questioning face Ondo: "Sitting next to each other all the time? Sharing glances? Comfort touches?" Vale: “no.” Kiono: "What?" Veggrek: Veggrek peers up at Ondo. Vale: ondo i swear to god if you say what i think you’re about to— Ondo: "I thought it was strange how quickly you too seemed to get along all of a sudden." Vale: oh. okay, that. nevermind. it’s fine. Ondo: "When did the two of you start 'dating'?" Kiono: "???" "What. " Vale: NEVERMIND. Kiono: "No." She is matter of fact, but slightly... annoyed? maybe? "I don't do that." Ondo: "You have been practically cuddling on the cloud manta, by comparison to usu - Oh." Veggrek: “Are you seeing each other? Non-exclusively?” Ondo: Ondo mock sighs. "Alright." Veggrek: “Er— Have you formed a romantic connection?” Kiono: "No. I don't do that either." Vale: thinking to the halberd “Can you tell what I’m thinking even if I’m not directing it towards you.” Veggrek: “You don’t do romance?” Kiono: "No." Vale: Insight Ondo: Ondo, who definitely saw Kiono makeout with that dude once, tilts his mask at a 45 degree angle and says nothing. Veggrek: Veggrek’s expression softens. “Is... are you and Izora...?” Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "Are we in a romantic relationship?" Vale: thinking to the halberd, amused “if you can tell what i’m thinking, i apologize for my current thoughts.” Veggrek: “I was going to say ‘okay.’” Kiono: Confused, ".....are we okay?" A beat. Sudden realization. "Ah, you are concerned about my... relationship with Izora." She gets a sort of amused look on her face. "We are going there after the Mirage Temple. Perhaps you can ask her yourself." Veggrek: “Are you okay, emotionally?” Ondo: Ondo's looking at Vale and the halberd and trying to put something together but like. He's an idiot. He remembers her touching it before though, back in Mudwall. And is no closer to figuring out what that has to do with anything. Kiono: "Izora and I, or are you asking about just myself now?" Veggrek: “Well— both of you, I suppose. But not as a pair? Were you together? I’m— not that it’s my business. Don’t feel obligated to tell.” Kiono: "I don't do relationships," she repeats carefully. "Especially not with someone 16 years old." Veggrek: “Izora is sixteen?!” Vale: “veggrek what do i do if the fire is dying.” Kiono: "Vale is sixteen, Veg." "That was more directed at Ondo than you." Veggrek: “Oh, um— poke it with a stick. She’s— Wow.” Ondo: "Ah, my apologies, I forget your age difference sometimes. 5 years is not very great in Elven terms." Veggrek: “Wait, Kiono, how old are you?” Vale: "Vale is as good as a child in regards to romance," she says to Ondo. Turning to Veg she says, "I'm eleven." Ondo: "Indeed." There is something in Ondo's tone. Veggrek: Veggrek peers at Kiono, uncomprehending. Ondo: Ondo has no high pitch garbling bleeping clue how old any given race is supposed to be, and has decided not to question it. Aasimar are like goblins, clearly. Veggrek: “...How old is Izor— wait, never mind. You don’t do relationships.” Kiono: Kiono looks mildly pleased with herself. Veggrek: “...Are you a child?” Kiono: "I've been called immature often enough." Ondo: "All of you are babies," Ondo says wisely, carving into a block of wood. Veggrek: “I’m an adult.” Ondo: "Yes. By goblin standards. But in Elven terms you have to understand that you have been alive for barely any time at all." Veggrek: “I suppose so. Of course a goblin’s life is barely a blink of the eye to you...” Akaros: "If it makes you feel better, I predate the elvish species, if not the concept." Ondo: "Concept?" Akaros: "Certain elvish clans existed before there were living elves." "The elves of Khee'Blar and Santos." Kiono: "How do elvish clans exist before elves exist? That doesn't make sense." Veggrek: "The elves came later?" Kiono: "Of course. Clearly there was paperwork in place for them to take up when they decided to exist." Akaros: "Yes, the elves came later, as did all the races, after the first ones were driven underground." Ondo: "I wonder if any memory of the Khee'Blar or Santos clans survive." Veggrek: "It must. Akaros remembers." Kiono: "Ah, yes, nonexistent elves were driven underground, leaving behind their clans so that when elves deigned to exist, they could take them up." Ondo: "I meant among my people, but yes, I suppose that counts for something." Vale: “who’s the first elf you ever met?” with more enthusiasm than usual “how do you say elf in draconic?” Akaros: "Vied" Kiono: Kiono glares at Akaros. "Maybe a thousand years ago. Your archaic draconic is going to put me in an early grave." Akaros: "which is the answer to both questions." Ondo: "The first elf was named elf?" "Or you - ah." "His name became the word in draconic?" Vale: horribly butchering draconic “ich habe.....fünf.....vied....gegessen?“ Ondo: "Oh, goodness." Kiono: Kiono seems to have realized something, and has tuned out. Softly says, "The... the language has changed... It's not pronounced 'vied' anymore..." Ondo: "No? What is the modern pronunciation?" Kiono: She looks at Ondo, surprise on her face. "'Vidh'." Ondo: "Oh." Veggrek: "What does... what does 'zadh' mean?" Kiono: "An absence of life." "His name means 'Un-elf' or 'void elf'." Ondo: "Strange..." Kiono: "Like... An absence of elves." "No, more like an absence of life in an elf." Ondo: Ondo examines the ring on his finger. "He was rather unsettling." Veggrek: "Ah, so-- How modern is the version of Celestial you're teaching me?" Kiono: "A skeleton, according to the dream... this one had." Indicating Vale. Vale: “ah. i have been wondering why we are no longer sharing dreams.” Kiono: "Because I've taken over that responsibility again," Kiono says, not entirely pleased. Vale: “how.” Veggrek: "What?" Kiono: "They are my a blessing of my... nature. I had been.... putting off my dreams. My guide found a way around that and gave them to those around me." Ondo: "Who is your 'guide'?" Kiono: "I do not know." Veggrek: "Well, Kiono, if--if you think it would be easier on you to spread that burden around...? Kiono: "It's fine." Vale: “veggrek how should i adjust the logs.” Veggrek: "Ah, here, I'll show you..." Ondo: "I could try to build you a nightlight, though I suppose you have that cantrip already. Hm..." Kiono: "What?" Ondo: "A nightlight. For keeping bad dreams away." Kiono: Kiono blinks a few times, confused. Veggrek: "Well, she-- She has to have the dreams, Ondo. Or they'll land on someone else. I think." "And it is a blessing." Ondo: "Why does anyone need to have the dreams at all?" Kiono: "The communication isn't exactly two-way. The dreams will come, and I can't just request that they not." Vale: vale sighs and thinks to the halberd, perhaps....... and doesnt finish her thought lets go of the halberd Ondo: Ondo stares for a moment. Then he also leans over and grasps the halberd. Kiono: Kiono stares at Ondo. The heck? Ondo: He looks between Vale and Kiono. "I don't know. This just seemed like something we're doing now." Vale: vale is avoiding eye contact like crazy Kiono: ".........right..." Kiono doesn't know what to do with this at all. Ondo: "I... sorry. It seems that I overstepped." Ondo removes his hand and gets up, gathering his wood carving supplies. Kiono: "It's fine," Kiono says with a shrug. She does move the halberd to a more awkward-to-touch position however. Like behind her and angled away from the group. Veggrek: "I don't understand you and Vale's relationship." Veggrek says brightly. "Non-romantic as it is." Vale: “the...fire.” “what would happen if i, um, firebolted it.” Ondo: Ondo glances up from gathering his stuff, and looks at Vale, before finishing stuffing things in his chest compartment. "Right. Well, romantic or not I shall leave you two to it. Tootnight." Veggrek: "Oh, well, I think that would... Actually, try it and find out! Tootnight." Vale: firebolts the heck out outta that fire Gloom: an attack roll Vale: 23 Gloom: fire explodes, sending embers and debris flying a short distance, the fire is snuffed out Vale: “hm. that’s what happens.” Veggrek: "Good to know." Kiono: Kiono rolls her eyes and shuts her papers in her journal. Veggrek: "We'd better find more firewood." Veggrek tugs on Ondo's pant leg. "Tootnight!" Ondo: Ondo casually brushes a piece of debris off his shoulder. "Right." Vale: “i’ll come.” speaks all too quickly Ondo: "We don't... all need to get firewood," says Ondo. "I was simply trying to... nevermind." Vale: internally almost curses at ondo noooo. shhhh. yes nevermind. good. Ondo: "Do you two want me to come along? Or shall I simple go and set up a workstation for the night." Veggrek: "Yes, come on along. You can tell us about wood." Vale: “you shouldnt leave k—“ “scabacca.” Ondo: "Scabacca." Vale: “he may be able to find good sticks.” Kiono: Kiono looks up from petting him because that part was actually true. Veggrek: "Burben, the Shifting Shamshir, and Kiono will be with him-- Oh." "Vale, you know you can tell us if something's bothering you, yes?" Ondo: "You... want us to take Scabacca with us?" Veggrek: "Would it help if you screamed it into a body of water?" Vale: “hm. yes something is bothering me.” “let me tell you all about it as we collect wood and ondo and kiono stay here.” Kiono: Returns to petting Scabacca. Veggrek: "Okay." Ondo: "Oh... Okay?" "I shall be. Right here, with Kiono then. Carving. Be safe?" Ondo doesn't sound as hurt as he does just genuinely confused. Veggrek: "You too! All of you. Being safe." Ondo: Ondo returns to the ruined campfire and sits back down, pulling out his chisel and his block of wood. Vale: beckons scabacca to join us, if he is so inclined Scabacca: already being pet, is disinclined to move much else than his back paw. Veggrek: Veggrek starts shuffling into the woods. Vale: vale is right behind Ondo: Ondo is quiet for a minute, listening to the ambient night. He turns the block of wood over in his hand, taking away the largest chunks first. "...Is there anything you would like made?" Kiono: Kiono looks up from Scabacca. "I'm sorry?" Ondo: "Out of wood. Is there anything you would like me to carve for you?" "Vale and Veggrek have both asked me to make things for them, at some point." Kiono: "Ah. I, uh... I can't think of anything, thank you." Ondo: Ondo nods, and lapses back into silence. Vale: left the paper tucked under kiono’s blanket or somewhere appropriately quickly accessible but not easily seen Kiono: Kiono eventually wraps up in her blanket, the chill of the evening setting in because deserts do that. She discovers the note Vale hid for her and, glancing at Ondo before she does so, she reads it. Vale: the note says, It is painful to write. I cannot seem to form Tallo right now. Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono, but looks away again and says nothing. The carving is becoming a boat. Kiono: Kiono reads the note, then the entire conversation. She pets Scabacca a lot. Eventually she writes a response on the page, then walks over to Vale's things and deposits among them. "She appears to have dropped it," she mutters maybe to Ondo as she sits back with her own things and Scabacca. Ondo: "Ah, of course," says Ondo quietly. Kiono: "Yeah." Ondo: "I apologize again for... touching your halberd without permission. I assumed because Vale was doing it it was some sort of social thing I hadn't learned yet." Kiono: "It's quite alright. She... does it to indicate that she wishes to speak to me. It is perhaps odd, but it's... subtle enough she doesn't alert anyone but myself." Ondo: "Ah, I see." Ondo looks up, and makes half a sound, as if he's going to say something, but it dies. Kiono: Kiono looks at him, half a curious look on her face. Ondo: "It's nothing. There is just... a lot I must sort out my thoughts on." Kiono: "I see." Ondo: "Do you think..." "If I wasn't here, do you think that the party would be alright?" "Would you all be able to... keep yourselves safe? Deal with the coming challenges? Stay together?" Kiono: Kiono looks at him and contemplates her answer for some time. When she finally responds, it is... careful? "No." "Beyond the obvious, those times you have directly been the reason members have survived... You provide a sort of... baseline, perhaps is the word. You seem to be a point in the middle where everyone convenes." Ondo: "The bonfire?" Kiono: "Yes, the bonfire." "When Akaros left you the other night... all of the conflict with each other ceased. Nobody else in the group would have elicited quite that response, I think. Perhaps Squire Veggrek as well, but he... doesn't have the same stability you seem to provide." She chuckles. "You're our solid stone." Ondo: Ondo stops carving and looks down. He is still, thinking. "I... see." "I do not know how that happened but, I will... keep that in mind. Thank you, Kiono." Kiono: Kiono nods. "I... hope that does not put too much pressure on you. Even the hardest of stones can break." Ondo: "I am accustomed to some pressure, I think now. It is a matter of... what to do when different people might want to use the stone for mutually exclusive purposes." he pauses. "I think I have ruined the metaphor." Kiono: "Have... you been asked to do such things? Opposing things?" Ondo: Ondo pauses. "Ta- Vale does not wish me to leave. I do not think she truly wants me to visit the Elves at all, though she is... verbally supportive, at least." "I do not intend to leave the group, but... I don't know. There are so many unknowns. I have run through so many possibilities in my head, yet I have no idea what the near future will hold." Kiono: "What is it you want?" Ondo: "I... don't think that it matters, does it? Things will happen whether I want them to or not." Kiono: "It is true, not everything can be controlled. But we can control some things. Such as where we plan to go next. You seemed rather excited to see the sky elves when you requested it. Did you request that because someone else asked for it, or was it something you wanted to do?" Ondo: "...It is something that I want to do, yes." Ondo picks up a stick and pokes idly at the nothing-fire. "I want to know about what happened, how some were able to survive. I want to search for the descendants of my family. I want to look for... what is the word, 'closure'?" "And then, if I could... " Ondo's voice grows quiet, almost hesitant to speak. "I think I would want Akaros to take control. He could do the fighting and the suffering, and I could rest in the back. Something like Veggrek's Lady Dyana." Kiono: Kiono is contemplative for a moment, but eventually gives him a small smile. "Then pursue that. Be prepared for your wants to perhaps change. The elves may hold some information that causes you to want something else. But regardless of what others want of you, you should seek what it is you want." Ondo: Ondo looks at her and nods sluggishly. "I suppose. I don't know if... I don't know if what I want is right though." Kiono: "Then I suppose we'll find out when you do the first part. I'm not sure anymore that there is always a clear right and wrong." "Not every issue is a moral quandary. Sometimes you have to do the thing to know." Ondo: "Perhaps," he says simply. It is rare that Ondo sounds tired. Kiono: Kiono looks at Ondo. "My answer is the opposite of what Vale wants. You were hoping I would agree?" Ondo: "I... hadn't thought about it that way honestly. I. I don't know." "I think that I appreciate the spirit of it. So many people encouraging me to... seek what I want." "It's difficult though. I hardly know what I want, and seeing people unhappy because I pursued my own happiness..." Kiono: "Everyone is pursuing what they want. Squire Veggrek wants his Lady Dyana. I want... to complete the halberd. I don't know what Vale wants, but I'm sure there is something. It would be hypocritical to tell you not to pursue your own happiness." "You can't make everyone happy. Not everybody wants the same things, opposing things sometimes." Ondo: "Then... how am I supposed to choose who to make happy??" Kiono: "Choose yourself." Ondo: Ondo makes a windows start up noise. Kiono: Kiono sighs. That didn't help any. Trying new approach. "You have your priorities. I would recommend yourself above others when their happiness directly opposes your own. The rest of the time, you're just winging it. Like the rest of us, I suppose." Ondo: Ondo throws a rock at the fireplace. "Alright, I will consider it." Kiono: Kiono nods and wraps her blanket tighter around herself. [Vale and Squire return with firewood.] Ondo: "Vale. Squire Veggrek." Vale: vale nods, and sets down the supplies she gathered she sits down in....hm well she never got a sleeping bag so idk what the heck she’s sleeping on LOL Kiono: Sitting atop her pile of nonsense - surely we got her a sleeping bag, or Edger did or something we had over a week - is a new piece of paper, folded in half. Vale: lol okay vale sits in the sleeping bag edger probably thought to bring up she should get. it is freaking cold. she takes the paper, unfolds it, and reads that sucker. Kiono: It isn't the same page they had been writing on, but it is Kiono's handwriting, somewhere between a scrawl and decent. It reads, "If I can help in any way, let me know." Kiono herself has curled up amid her own things and is lying on her back, watching the stars until sleep takes her. Vale: vale refolds the note and tucks it away in her pillowcase or something idk. it’s too cold to leave the warmth of the sleeping bag to put it in her bag. the doll ondo carved for her is nearby. she covers her head completely with the sleeping bag and curls up and quietly cries herself to sleep. Category:OOS